


辦公室情緣

by Byul12221



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byul12221/pseuds/Byul12221
Summary: 文思塔
Kudos: 41





	辦公室情緣

**Author's Note:**

> 文思塔

早在文秘書進辦公室遞給金總一杯卡布奇諾的時候，金容仙就發現了文星伊脖子上不深不淺的吻痕。

不多不少，有深有淺，剛好把金容仙氣得不輕。

文星伊這人平時非常保守，夏天讓她把薄襯衫的第一顆扣子解開，脖子上一點一點的痕跡恰到好處的露了出來。

換作平常這到沒什麼，但好死不死兩人在上禮拜從普通的上司下屬的關係，變成曖昧不清發生過一夜情的關係。

看著文星伊脖子上顯眼的吻痕，金容仙越發越後悔把第一次給了她，人家說不定有女朋友了還來勾引她也說不定？

至於上禮拜為何回發生一夜情？

那晚酒量不好的金容仙出去應酬，結束後文秘書把金總帶回她家，剛準備幫她脫衣服洗澡，才脫了上衣呢，金容仙一個翻身坐在文星伊腿上。

“ 文星伊。 ”

文星伊停下手邊工作。 “ 怎麼了金總？ ”

隨後取而代之的是文星伊的一聲低吟。

金容仙的嘴覆上她的。文星伊一愣，馬上不甘示弱的奪回主權，嘴唇貼上後舌頭也鑽進金容仙的，敲開年上的齒貝，瘋狂的吸吮著金容仙的唇瓣。

金容仙也熱烈的回應著文星伊的吻，舌頭主動伸進文星伊的嘴裡，兩個舌頭不停的碰觸對方，金容仙發出了一聲哀鳴。

“ 唔 ......”

秘書的嘴巴滑到脖子那，文星伊輕輕蓋上她的印章，一手迅速的解開金容仙的黑色蕾絲內衣，一手覆上那顆柔軟，嘴巴一路往下親上另一個凸起。

“ 嗚 ...... 文 ...”

“ 嗯 ...”

金容仙帶著些許的酒氣不安份的蹭著文星伊的腹部。

文星伊沒有停下來，手上把玩著一邊的渾圓，舌頭也親著那顆粉嫩凸起的櫻桃。另一隻手指不停的在凸起的邊上打轉，抬頭親了一下金容仙又用手指捏了一下凸起。

“ 嗯 ...... 星伊 .......” 下身又開始急不可耐的扭動起來。

“ 別急，抱妳去床上。 ”

送上門來的兔子哪有不吃抹乾淨的道理？

剛把金容仙放到床上，床上那個衣衫不整的女人就開始用臀部蹭著床單。

“ 星 ...... 想要 ... 嗯 ......” 感覺到下身不斷有什麼黏稠的物體流了下來，金容仙像個吃不到糖的孩子不停低吟。

文星伊再度覆上金容仙的雙峰，一手揉捏著她的乳白，柔軟在她的手裡造出了無數的形狀，文星伊低頭舔上金總的挺立，惹的身下人一陣嬌喘。

“ 嗯 ... 文 ...... 嗚 ...”

文星伊被她撩的心猿意馬，馬上將先前未脫下的裙子扯掉，和內衣一套的黑色蕾絲內褲也被文星伊一併脫下。

年下用舌頭輕輕舔弄年上的耳垂，在年上的耳旁叫著 “ 金總 ” ，講話時的氣息覆在金容仙的耳朵，讓金容仙的眼裡的水霧出現渴望的情緒。

文星伊一路從挺立親到腹肌再到下面濃密的森林，那裡早已泥濘不堪，文星伊舔弄著年上，舌頭不停的在周圍徘徊。

看著床單一點點的染上水漬，文秘書滿意的點頭微笑。

身下的人並沒有到很醉，用著剩餘的意識呼喊著，不停的扭動雙腿暗示著文星伊。 “ 星伊 ...... 妳 ... 快點 ...... 嗯 ...”

文星伊玩心大起。 “ 快點什麼？嗯？說了就給妳。 ”

年下一點一點，不急不緩的誘導著年上步入她甜蜜的陷阱。

文星伊一邊說著一隻手也沒有停下，不安份的揉著金容仙的腰，挑起雙方的慾望，金容仙慾望越發的被挑起，等不及得到文星伊的觸碰。

“...... 進來 ...”

得到許可的文星伊迅速一指插入金容仙的小穴裡，裡面的溼滑讓文星伊進入的很順利，文星伊不斷的抽插著花瓣，金容仙在身下一陣低吟不止。

“ 嗚 ...... 啊 ... 唔 ...”

文星伊直起身子吻住金容仙的嘴，所有的呻吟在文星伊的嘴裡只剩下哀鳴。下身的動作也沒有停下，手指在金容仙的身體裡肆意的挑撥，不停的在體內橫衝直撞的頂弄。

大拇指輕輕摩擦著花核，裡面刺激加上外部刺激，金容仙越來越受不了，不停在年下的掌握下輕喘，文星伊又加了第二根手指，繼續在金容仙的小穴裡探索著。

“ 嗯 ...... 哈 ....”

金容仙在文秘書的引導下不停的吟叫，雙峰也在文星伊的賣力下不停的晃著。

“ 金總，舒服嗎？ ”

“ 嗯 ... 舒 ... 舒服 ......”

文星伊繼續快速的抽動她的手指，而金容仙身下的被單早已濕掉一片。

“ 嗯 ... 嗯 ... 哈 ...... 啊 ”

金容仙的蜜液越流越多，文星伊知道她快到了，手上的速度也快了不少。嘴唇再次覆上金容仙的雙峰不停的舔弄著被冷落很久的挺立。身上三點敏感部位同時被包覆著，刺激感讓金容仙的眼睛蒙上一層水霧。

“ 唔唔 ....... 文 ... 哈啊 ....”

“ 哈 ... 嗯 ... 啊 ...... 哈 ...”

突然一陣熱潮從金容仙的下身噴出，身體微微的抖了一下，在文星伊的帶領下，金容仙的人生達到第一次高潮。

初經第一次的情事，金容仙在高潮的餘韻過後馬上昏睡在床，文星伊把金容仙抱到廁所洗澡，將她輕輕放在浴缸後又回房間把床單換了。

一切都完畢後，文星伊看著年上金總乖乖的睡在她懷裡笑了笑，金容仙，我可算是把妳收入囊中了呢。

金容仙不會知道，她的文秘書想上她很久了。

隔天醒來的時候床邊的人已經走了，金容仙揉著發酸的腰，記憶裡的片段全部在腦海裡重新播放。

“ 天啊 ... 我昨天都幹了什麼 ......”

起身去了廁所一抬頭又看見鏡子裡的她脖頸處全身一片吻痕，金容仙這下不敢去上班了，吃完文星伊走之前留下的早餐，到更衣室換了一套能蓋過吻痕的衣服，可憐了夏天怕熱的她。

往後的一個禮拜誰也沒提起這件事，只是文秘書越來越喜歡在上班時間調戲金總。

而金容仙也總是被她撩的面紅耳赤，心裡天天想著文星伊到底喜不喜歡她。

直到今天文星伊像平常調戲金容仙才發現金容仙稍微有些不對勁。

“ 幹嘛不理我啊，金總？ ”

金容仙不想理她，依然坐在辦公椅上看文件。

“ 怎麼啦？不開心喔，這樣我會心疼。 ” 語氣是一同往常的調戲語氣。

“ 心疼妳個屁，妳愛心疼誰去心疼，閉嘴。 ”

“ 我當然心疼妳啊，不然我要心疼誰？ ”

“ 要心疼就去心疼妳女朋友，現在馬上滾出我的辦公室！ ”

文星伊一聽有些傻住，她哪來的女朋友？文星伊繞過辦公桌走到金容仙的辦公椅旁。 “ 我哪來的女朋友？ ”

“ 妳當我沒看到妳的吻痕嗎！滾出去！再不出去我就扣妳工資！ ”

嗯？吻痕？

文星伊好像懂了，原來是吃醋啊。她伸手捏過金容仙的下巴強迫她看著她。 “ 金總，話可不能亂說。 ”

語畢，文星伊低下身吻住金容仙。

“ 唔 .... 文星伊妳鬆手！ ”

文星伊當然沒有理她，還順便咬了一下她的下唇懲罰她的不專心。在金容仙分心之際，一手掃過桌上的文件，一手把金容仙抬到辦公桌上。

文星伊舌頭抵著金容仙的，手隔在襯衫外捏了一下金容仙的豐滿，後者刺激性的抖了一下。

“ 文星伊妳幹什麼！ ”

“ 幹妳。 ”

金容仙只覺得胸前ㄧ涼，低頭一看襯衫已經被文星伊扯開了，沒等金容仙反應過來，文星伊又把內衣後面的扣子解開，這下金容仙上半身什麼遮蔽物都沒有了。

年下秘書覆上年上金總的柔軟，不停的搓揉著整顆渾圓又用指間揉捏住稍微探頭起來的挺立，嘴還在金容仙臉上吻著，金容仙舒服的一陣低吟。

“ 文 ...... 停下 ... 會被看到的 ...”

文星伊像個沒事人一樣，吻上胸前的挺立，口尺不清的說著 “ 我剛剛鎖門了。 ” 邊說還輕輕咬住那顆小紅點。

“ 唔 ... 輕點 .... 疼 ...”

文星伊又抬頭起來啃著金容仙的唇，解開金容仙的西裝裙，脫下黑色絲襪，將裙子和褲襪扔在桌上一旁，嘴唇滑過鎖骨，手大力揉著金容仙的雙峰，舌頭輕舔另一個紅點。

“ 嗯 ..... 文星伊 ... 快點 ....”

得到指令，文星伊把金容仙放躺在桌子上，一路吻至下面茂密的森林，而那處早已溼滑不堪。

文星伊伸手拿過金容仙的黑色絲襪，在金容仙恍神之際綁住金容仙的雙手舉過頭，年上的雙峰因手臂的擠壓變得更大更美，文星伊忍不住又捏了一下。

感覺到下身流過更多暖流，加上上身的刺激金容仙的身體差點就要滑下桌子，文星伊抓過旁邊的辦公椅把金容仙的一隻腳放上去，另一隻抬起來抵在自己的肩膀下，隨後一指插入金容仙的體內。

內褲還在金容仙身上，只不過被文星伊擠到了一旁。

突如其來的刺激金容仙悶哼一聲抖了一下，文星伊的手指在她身體裡翩翩起舞，年上身體流出更多晶瑩，蜜汁順著腿滴在地上，文星伊的手掌也沾滿黏滑。

“ 嗯 ...... 哈啊 ...”

抽插之際文星伊又加了第二根手指，原本在挑弄挺立的另一隻手到身下抹了一把黏稠，拿到金容仙面前手指放進她的嘴裡。

無法呻吟的金容仙含住文星伊的手指，不停的吸吮著，口水低落在頸脖，滑到鎖骨，文星伊俯上親吻鎖骨又往下咬住挺立，身下手指的速度也沒有停緩，繼續揉捻著金容仙的蜜穴。

原本在嘴裡的手又帶著溼滑不停揉捏著金容仙的雙峰，放眼望去全是一片歡愛後的痕跡。

“ 啊 ... 文 ... 星伊 ...... 再快點 ... 哈 ......”

“ 嗯 ...... 哈 ... 星 ... 快到了 ...”

蜜液流的更加猖狂，在文星伊加速抽插下，金容仙達到了第二次的高潮。

文星伊解下金容仙手上的黑色絲襪，就在迷迷糊糊快要睡著之際，金容仙聽到文星伊附身在她耳邊說

“ 金總，和大發吃醋是不對的行為。 ”


End file.
